


来自太阳的旅客

by Iodilnaire



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: *现代AU。阿周那10岁，迦尔纳25岁。
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 1





	来自太阳的旅客

**Author's Note:**

> *现代AU。阿周那10岁，迦尔纳25岁。

阿周那跑得气喘吁吁。盛夏流火，七月份的骄阳把尊严和热情一并烧干，水垢似的硬邦邦粘在名为生活的水壶壶底。阿周那焦躁，拿钢丝球刷，把贡蒂最惯用的热水壶险些刷穿。

他追着前面那个人跑了一路，至于为什么他也忘了。世界上有这么多目标可供追逐，他偏偏锁定了这个年轻人，跑得上气不接下气，浑身脱水似的打颤，小腿痉挛。好在那个人没有走远，最后在湖边停住了。他俯下身喘口气，抬头冲他大叫：“喂——你要去哪里？”

年轻人听见了。他有些惊讶地转过身来，让阿周那得以看见他的脸。相当白皙，轮廓在炽热的光线下模糊了。他无疑也是被太阳打败了的人，简单的白衬衫已经湿了几遍，又被干燥的风吸走潮度，皱巴巴的，和他的牛仔裤一样。

“我——”他迟疑地开口，回应阿周那期待的目光。

“不告而别吗？”阿周那问。

对于陌生人这样无情地嘲讽，实在过于唐突了。阿周那马上意识到了自己的失言，礼貌地道歉。那双善解人意的眼睛看过来，摇摇头，说：“没关系。”

阿周那睁大眼睛，仔细打量他。陌生人骨骼纤细，然而毋庸置疑地又充满了力量。他的手里攒着一张捏的皱皱的票，大概是因为他是透明雪白的，票纸也是雪白的，所以乍一眼看也找不到究竟哪里不对劲。

他们彼此打量了对方一会儿，最终是年轻人被盯得不自在了，率先撇开视线。阿周那也注意到了这一点，于是轻轻咳嗽了一声，转移了话题：“你是外地人？”

“嗯。”青年点了点头，有些淡漠地转过脸去。

阿周那不知道应该说什么了。一般这种情况下，总会热络礼貌地地聊上一两句，但是青年似乎并不懂这个规矩，第二次把天聊死。阿周那琢磨着，有点希望年轻人也问他一点什么，或者对这个小镇施予几句赞美。

但是他也没有理由缠着这个人不放，所以悻悻然地打算离开了。正当他拨开草丛回到大路上的那一刻，年轻人突然开口了：“你……口渴吗？”

阿周那其实并不口渴，但是这是一个和他交流的机会，所以他折回身去，接过对方的水壶。拧开瓶口的那个瞬间，他又想到了一些什么，问：“那你一会儿口渴了怎么办？”

白发的青年摇摇头。

他摇头的次数太多，阿周那想他会不会因此晕过去，所以他把瓶盖拧上了，原封不动还了回去：“嗯，谢谢。”

青年诧异地看着他，他也学着他摇了摇头。果然很晕眩，太阳的热浪下每一丝多余的动作，都是在给身体平白添加一份负担。青年怔怔地看他，像看什么新世纪生物一样，半天才低下头去，陷入沉思一般说一句：“我没有想到……”

“我会跟上来？”阿周那问，“我在镇中心就看见你了。”

青年又摇了摇头：“能和你在这样的情况下说话。”

阿周那没听明白：“为什么？”

青年沉默了。

阿周那不以为然，觉得这个人木讷过头了。但是他也不知道自己为什么要和他说话，只是单纯地想要交谈，所以就跟上来了。但是似乎还有一个比这个更重要的理由，以至于他翘掉了下午的课，跟着他跑到这里来：“我想跟你说，你走错方向了。”“走错方向？”青年愣住了。阿周那笃定：“嗯，码头不在这里。”

说到这里，阿周那惊异地发现他从未提起过他的目的地。他是要坐车呢，还是坐船呢，那张票是什么交通工具，通向什么地方，青年都没有跟他提起过。青年只是提着一件简单的、古旧的小皮箱，一个独旅者，脚步匆忙又沉重。

“谢谢提醒。”青年慢吞吞地回应道。

他们没有再交谈了。周遭安静下来，只有长久的耳鸣和天鹅并不优雅的叫声。阿周那第一次这么认真地观察这些白色天鹅，它们三五成群，在雪山融水积蓄的湖里轻轻张开翅膀。他也在张开翅膀的年纪，蛰伏在夏日的燥热里肆意生长。

小镇的钟声远远地浮了过来，飘进阿周那的耳朵。他突然意识到贡蒂喊他放学要去集市买东西，急忙道了失礼，转身要离开。要是母亲知道自己贸然追着旅人，还和素不相识的陌生人交谈，会多么担心啊。

他跌跌撞撞地往回跑，忘记了告别。就这么回头的一个瞬间，他看到青年平静地目送着他，眼神里就像在怀念什么似的，接着提起箱子背过身去。

阿周那突然意识到，那个青年从未被太阳打败；他是从太阳来的旅客。二十五岁的青年走进光里，被惊动的天鹅振翅高飞，琉璃一样的青色湖面被打碎成天川，纷纷扬扬的白色羽毛铺天盖地。

十岁的阿周那怔愣，把幼稚的话语埋进脑海。

——被阳光烧毁的废墟里记着这一天，距离两个世界的撞击坠毁还有整整十年。

**Author's Note:**

> *要表达的场景是，大概发生地点是瑞士。迦尔纳是穿越时空的旅客，来看打败了自己的宿敌十年前是什么样子的。但是大概是两个人的关系，所以年幼的阿周那说他“不告而别”。


End file.
